Fast and Furious
by Annabeth137
Summary: Random one-shot suggester by Chalant Lover. Wally Is hiding something, and Artemis wants to know what. Fluff-filled Spitfire! T cause I'm paranoid


**Hey guys! I know it's been forever, but I had such a freakishly busy summer, you just wouldn't believe it. Hopefully things will calm down once school starts in a few days. **

**Anyhow, I got this idea from Chalant Lover, a totally awesome writer who, surprise surprise, loves chalant. If you haven't read her stories, do so now!**

**This is just a little bit of Spitfire that I finally got around to doing. It's not my best, so I'm sorry if the characters are kind of OOC, but I had fun with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ or The Fast and The Furious, whose title is made reference to.**

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#- #-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Artemis was sitting in the living room, watching a documentary on ocelots, when she heard footsteps going toward the door

"Where are you off to, Baywatch?" Artemis asked Wally, stopping him just as said speedster was exiting the door to their dimly lit apartment.

Wally stopped and turned around, startled. "Uh, hey babe! I was, uh, just about to, uh, go to my... yoga lesson?" He stuttered.

Artemis frowned. "Wally, you don't _take_ yoga. Now tell me the truth."

"I am!" He cried. "Today is my first lesson, now if you don't mind, I better get going." He sped off to avoid his girlfriend's ire.

The archer glowered. It wasn't like Wally to lie to her so blatantly. Usually he was almost painfully candid. This wasn't the first time he had run off and not given her a straight answer as to where he was going either. He had been doing it every day for the past week, but she had decided not to push it. It was okay for a few days, but after a _week_, she was starting to get worried.

Artemis sighed. She really had no idea what to do in these kind of situations, but she knew who did. She opened up her phone and began dialing.

"Hello? Zatanna?"

"Oh, hey Arty! How's it going? It's been a while!" The magician grinned.

"Hey Zee. Look, I kinda need your help with something."

"Let me guess; boy troubles?"

"How'd you know?"

"Meh, it was in the tone of your voice. Now, what's up?"

"Well, my idiot boyfriend's been sneaking off recently and feeding me stupid lies about where he's going. It's both annoying and worrying. It's just not like him to hide stuff from me."

"You're right, I wouldn't have expected that from him... but I guess everyone has their quirks."

"But Zee, what if he's cheating on me?"

"No, even though sneaking off is out of character, cheating on you just isn't something he would do. I don't think that's it."

"Well then, what do **you **suggest I do?"

"Oh Artemis, don't you grump at me. But anyways, back to the issue at hand. Girl, he has no right to worry you like that. You need to give him what for, show him who's boss!"

"Tanna, are you sure-"

"ALLRIGHT, JUST A SECOND DICK! Sorry Arty, Rob's calling, I've got to go. Bye!"

Artemis hung up and plopped onto the couch in the living room and sunk into the cushions. She sighed, thinking about what Zatanna had said. She was right, Wally was being a jerk, and if -whatever it was- was important enough to go away every day for, Wally should tell her at least what it is, right? RIGHT!

As soon as he got home, Wallace was going to get it.

And so it came, that, three hours later, the speedster opened the door and was faced with every guy's worst nightmare; an angry girl.

He took a step back, unable to look away from the raging pools of grey that conveyed pure, unadulterated fury.

"WALLACE RUDOLPH WEST! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Beautiful, I told you! I was at my yoga lesson!" Wally explained.

"Oh really. Well, if you were at a yoga lesson for _three hours_, you must be pretty good at it by now, huh. C'mon, let's see some yoga." Artemis snarled.

Wally gave a nervous laugh. "Well, y'see babe, these kind of things can't be pushed. To do yoga, you have to, uh, achieve inner peace, and, y'know Namaste and stuff-"

"That sounds like an excuse to me. Now tell me the truth, all of it! I'm sick and tired of being lied to! I thought we were in a serious relationship here! You're really starting to tick me off, ya know that! You're such an insufferable, idiotic, imbecilic COW! If something's up, dang it, I DESERVE TO KNOW! YOU BETTER TELL ME WHY YOU'VE BEEN KEEPING SECRETS, OR WE ARE OVER!" Artemis shouted, her anger so intense, the death-glare she was giving off could have shot down a fighter jet.

Wally looked taken aback. Then, he did something no one was expecting. He burst out laughing. Now it was Artemis's turn to look taken aback. Once he had calmed down, he spoke.

"Sorry babe, I didn't mean to laugh. It's just, well, what I've been doing, my 'secret' as you so eloquently put it, isn't something you'll be mad about! At least, I hope not. Look, I know this is kinda sudden, and that we're really young, but I've never felt this way about a girl before. I... I love you Artemis. That's all there is to it." Wally fished around in the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small black velvet box. He held it out in front of him and dropped to one knee.

"Wally, what are you-"

"Artemis Crock, will you marry me?"

Artemis pulled him up so he was standing, looked at him with a blank expression, and kissed him square on the lips. When they finally separated, Artemis was the first to speak.

"Does that answer your question?" She smirked.

Wally, who was grinning like an idiot, slid the engagement ring on to his now-fiancée's finger. It was a plain gold band with a sparkling emerald in the center.

"All that time I spent away was working an extra job to save up for this thing," He said, "But I'll have you know, I am quite an exemplary yogi."

Artemis tilted her head back and laughed. "Oh, Baywatch. what am I going to do with you."

"I'm serious!" He protested, making her laugh more.

" By the way, sorry for exploding at you earlier." Artemis apologized.

"Oh, it's not a big deal Beautiful. That's why we work together so well. I'm fast, and you're furious."

"Yeah," The archer gave a small smile, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* :*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

**Yeah, it's not great, but I think it's at least fairly good. **

**Once again, sorry it took me so long to post something, I'll try to update sooner next time!**

**Remember people, reviews give me motivation! So, if you can think of something I could improve or what you liked about it, have an idea of what I could write next, or just want to say hi, drop me a review or PM me! I read all of them, and I'll get back to you within a day or two!**

_**Today's question: Be as _ as you like!**_

**I'll give a shoutout in my next story to the first two people, maybe three, who can tell me what the missing word is and who said it!**

-**Annabeth137**


End file.
